


Audacious

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cussing, F/M, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: “Gendry, the electricity isn’t working so I can’t-” she stopped halfway through her comment/demand/complaint to take in the girl in Gendry’s bed before turning back to him, her face screwed in annoyance. “Really? Couldn’t wait to lose your virginity on a weekend? It’s Wednesday, for fuck sake. Wednesday.”--Or, the Shameless AU nobody asked for with Robert Baratheon and all his bastards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an excuse to give for this mess. I wanted this au and decided to treat myself. Enjoy the mess. (also, barest hint of throbb because I have no control). Oh, I've also only seen a handful of episodes from the first season of Shameless so, I have no idea if this even fits how the show changes later on. 
> 
> Here are the ages of the Baratheon Bastards- they are mostly the canon age separation with a minor year or two changed for some.
> 
> Mya- 22  
> Bella- 20  
> Gendry- 19  
> Edric- 15  
> Twins- 10  
> Barra- 3

For once, in maybe his entire life, Gendry woke up to the silence of a pre-dawn morning. It was still dark outside, but with sleepy eyes he could see orange peeking out from the skyline, causing the dark to quickly fade away into haze. In no time, morning would be fully underway and the peace of now would be broken.

He wanted to enjoy it; he never _got_ to enjoy it. So, with sore muscles and a sleep-fog brained, Gendry sat up.

“Don’t move,” a grumbling voice said into his right side right underneath his ribs, causing the morning calm Gendry was experiencing to shatter. Snapping his head to the side so quickly it could break Gendry realized he was not completely alone in his pull-out couch bed.

Nestled in the old and dusty wool blankets, Gendry could spy smooth, bare pale skin and wisps of dark hair. The face was pressed against his side and an arm was resting across his lap. It took a moment for Gendry to realize the woman beside him was naked. It took another moment for Gendry to feel the cold breeze on his lower half and for him to notice that he too was naked. The implication of the two thoughts crashed down on him shortly after.

Jumping from the bed, Gendry stumbled to throw on some pants. He settled for a pair of sweats that probably needed washing, but Gendry knew Mya was never going to do it. Maybe Bella, but it’d probably fall on Gendry’s shoulders in the end. Maybe he could try and get Edric to do it.

“I said not to move,” the voice whined in frustration, the blankets shifting as the woman sat up, rubbing her face with the palm of her hand.

Gendry looked and thought maybe girl was a better descriptor than woman and then quickly prayed she was of age because damnit he had enough problems to deal with on the home front, he didn’t need luring an underage girl into his bed on that list.

Then again, if his foggy memories served him correctly he didn’t so much lure as _she_ dragged _him_.

Gendry opened his mouth to speak but before a sound could come out, the door (curtains) to his bedroom (it was technically the living room that Bella had hung a curtain halfway down the middle of) opened and Mya’s face came through.

“Gendry, the electricity isn’t working so I can’t-” she stopped halfway through her comment/demand/complaint to take in the girl in Gendry’s bed before turning back to him, her face screwed in annoyance. “Really? Couldn’t wait to lose your virginity on a weekend? It’s _Wednesday_ , for fuck sake. _Wednesday_.”

It took Gendry a few seconds too long for him to get the meaning of his sister’s words. Eyes widening, Gendry reached to the ground, grabbed the nearest shirt he could find and pulled it on.

“Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” Gendry hissed loudly, smelling his armpit and trying to decide if he could make it through the morning without a shower. He deemed it fine. “What time is it even?”

“Seven.” Mya leaned against the wall, watching Gendry unamused as he scurried around the space he called his bedroom. “She’s got to go.”

The girl blinked owlishly from the bed, clearly confused about the sudden panic of her bedmate but reaching for her clothes on the side of the bed anyway.

A shrill baby’s cry came from above and both Gendry and Mya made eye contact.

“Barra,” Gendry sighed tiredly. So much for a peaceful morning. He should have known better. “Mya-”

“No!” Mya glared, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. “You know Bella is better with her.”

“ _Mya_ ,” Gendry hissed. “ _Wednesday._ ”

Mya didn’t argue. She simply grumbled, sent another warning glare at the girl in Gendry’s bed before pushing the curtains aside to step into the other half of the living room. Gendry could hear her stomping up the stairs and quickly remembered to yell: “Wake up Edric too! He can help!”

She didn’t respond but Gendry figured she’d get it done. He still had to make breakfast, fix whatever issue was going on with the electricity and sort out the issue with his unnamed bedmate. Amongst everything else Wednesdays usually entailed.

“I’ll just go,” she offered, already half-dressed and shimmying on tight faded jeans. “I’ll find my way out.”

Gendry silently thanked her as he helped her grab her other possessions: a jacket flung on the other side of the room, two shoes (one under the pull out couch-bed and the other on top of his makeshift dresser), a ratty satchel, and a cell phone. This was all done wordlessly. Gendry would have ordinarily made small talk or at least tried to get the girl’s name since he couldn’t remember it for the life of him, but he was still trying to run through the list of shit he needed to do before eight o’clock and all hell would break loose.

Once the girl had all her things collected and on her person, Gendry pulled the curtain aside to lead her out and promptly stopped.

“Who is that?” she asked peering down at the ground in mild shock before looking up at Gendry, dark eyes narrowed. “Was he there _all_ night?”

He sure hoped not. He didn’t need his _father_ listening in as he slept with a girl he couldn’t even remember the name of…then again, his father might actually be proud of him for that one…

“No idea,” Gendry said quietly, pulled the girl by her upper arm, around the sleeping, snoring, slobbering lard of a man who was his unfortunate father and towards the kitchen in the back of the house. Once in the kitchen, Gendry shouted up the stairs. “Mya, Bella, Edric, _someone_ take care of dad!”

The utter shock and horror on the girl’s face quickly ensured any interaction between the two of them would never happen again. Good thing Gendry still couldn’t remember her name.

The kitchen was a mess and Gendry should have been completely embarrassed by it, but then again, it _always_ looked like that so it was hard to even imagine it clean anymore. With the girl still by his side, Gendry navigated her through the cramped kitchen and toward the back door. There was no way he was going to let her through the front- that was just an invitation for the neighbors to come over and further block up Gendry’s morning. (And as much as Gendry loved Hot Pie and Lommy, now was not the time.)

However, as Gendry opened the back door, he was nearly punched in the face by a knocking hand. A slow and easy smile came to the person’s face and Gendry _just wasn’t ready to deal with this right now_.

“Who’s your friend?” came the grinning question. No hi, no greeting, nothing but teasing delight. Typical Uncle Renly.

“Wake up your brother,” Gendry said in a hissing, pleading tone. “ _She_ is coming in-” checking the wall clock that may or may not actually be working. Still, Gendry was in dismay to see it was already 7:30 “-thirty minutes.”

Eyes widened in realization. “It’s _Wednesday._ ”

“It’s Wednesday,” Gendry repeated in stressed tones.

“Well, she shouldn’t be here,” Renly frowned, looking at the girl.

“I was just leav-”

“Gendry!” came a shriek running down the stairs until the three in the kitchen were joined by a fourth as Bella landed on the last step of the stairs, hair half-brushed and looking nearly dead with exhaustion. “The toilet is flooding and Edric isn’t here!”

Gendry paled, releasing the still-can’t-remember-her-name girl to pull at his short cropped hair. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“Yes!” Bella nodded her head panicked. “Like, actual shit! We need to deal with it _now!_ ”

Renly stepped into the house finally and closed the door behind him. “Of course all hell breaks loose the day she comes over.”

“Or it’s because Gendry got laid,” Mya whistled as she came down the stairs behind Bella, Barra in her arms. “Take this, I’ll wake up dad.”

“What about Edric?!” Gendry groaned, trying to wrack his brains over where his younger brother could be.

“The toilet, Gendry,” Bella stressed, Barra now fussing in her arms. “The _toilet_.”

“I don’t know how to fix a goddamn toilet!” Gendry yelled back, the stressed eating away at whatever sanity he had left. “Edric could be god knows where-”

“I can fix a backed up toilet,” the girl suddenly said. Everyone in the room turned to face her and she shrugged. “Four brothers and a sister sharing one toilet. I know the drill.” She rolled up the sleeves of her flannel and pointed up the staircase. “Up there?”

“You fucked a saint, Gendry. You fucked an actual angel,” Mya grinned in amazement while Bella nodded and pointed up the stairs for the girl to go up, telling her where the tools were in case she needed them. Now Gendry was back to wondering what her name was and how he could repay her for such a shitty (pun intended) morning after.

“Right,” Renly pushed passed Gendry. “I’ll wake up my brother. Mya, wake up the twins and go find Edric wherever the hell he is. Bella, make breakfast and clean this up a little bit. The less _she_ sees the better. Gendry, calm down and do something about the electricity.”

Then Gendry finally noticed the only light coming into the kitchen was from the still rising sun.

"I was trying to tell you our circuit blew or something,” Mya gave him a pointed look.

“Or someone forgot to pay,” Bella added rather pointedly at Mya. “It was your turn.”

Before the two could start off, Gendry cut in. “Whatever the case, we don’t have time. We’ll just use the extension cord to Hot Pie and Lommy’s.” He turned his attention to Bella. “Just use the microwave or something. Cereal, fuck it. I don’t know.” He faced Mya. “Edric. Find him. I got the twins.”

Without another word, the three siblings went to work: Bella setting up Barra in his baby chair (which was a highchair Edric found in the dump) while she rummaged through the kitchen for food and plugging in the extension cord into the microwave and hoping Hot Pie didn’t unplug it and Lommy didn’t notice it; Mya throwing on one of the many jackets on coat rack and racing out the door; and Gendry racing up the stairs just praying that they could manage to get everything settled before eight o’clock.

Thankfully, the twins were still there; nestled in their bed with crazy, sleep-ruffled hair but nothing a second of brushing and a splash of water wouldn’t fix. He threw them clothing and told them to dress as quickly as possible. If he could, maybe he could have them out of the house before eight and there’d be less or a burden on his shoulders.

Leaving the twins to change, Gendry swung by the bathroom to see the girl from last night washing her hands, the floor mopped up with a dirty towel and the toilet unclogged and not flooding.

“You really are a saint,” Gendry murmured in complete awe.

She smirked at this, wiping the water from her hands onto her jeans. “You can thank me later.” Gendry was both extremely pleased and slightly puzzled by her smile. Any other person would be horrified and screaming for the hills, yet here she was fixing one of his many problems with a _smile_. Maybe he was still dreaming and maybe she was still pressed warm against his body and maybe it was still pre-dawn and maybe none of this happened yet.

He was about to ask for her name, to get a hint of who she was, but true to form, another cry came from downstairs.

“Gendry! The bitch just pulled up!”

The girl across from him raised both eyebrows and mouthed, _“The bitch?”_

“Father’s ex,” Gendry explained shortly as he nodded for her to follow him down. He wished she could stay a bit longer and he could get her name and maybe her number but no one deserved to be around when _she_ was here. Least of all his angel of a bedmate. Not unless they were forced to.

At the stairs, Gendry was met with the twins who took one look at Gendry’s companion. One broke out in a grin while the other groaned.

“Aw, she is pretty,” one whined.

The other smiled giddily. “You owe me five bucks!”

Embarrassment flooded to Gendry’s face as he pushed both ten-year-olds toward the stairs. “Eat and leave. Now,” he ordered as the two laughed at him.

“Aw,” the girl cooed from his shoulder, “I’m pretty.” She rolled her eyes and went down the stairs, Gendry hot at her heels.

“Sorry about all of this,” Gendry said as he fell into step. _She_ was here, but Gendry at least wanted to apology to his guest for the hell of a morning. “Life is just-”

“Don’t even worry about it,” she held up her hands in amusement. “Seriously, my family is its own type of whacked.”

Gendry highly doubted there was any room for comparison between their two families. Not with her clean clothes and up-to-date phone and restful face. But he wasn’t going to argue with her. Not now. Not when-

“Gendry!” a bellow of a laugh greeted him at the kitchen. “The twins just told me about the pretty girl, but I didn’t know she was _that_ pretty.” There was a hint of fondness in his drunken father’s blue eyes but it disappeared quickly with a rather abrupt burp.

At the small, cramped kitchen table, Gendry was pleased to see that both twins were eating what looked like microwaved waffles, Barra had a bottle, Bella was clearing off the counter and Renly was hovering over a now awaken Robert who was still waiting for Gendry to say something.

Gendry didn’t give him a response, instead asking Bella, “Where is Cer-”

“Phone call.” Renly looked mildly miffed. “She is out-front.”

“And Mya?” Gendry looked around. “She find Edric?”

As if she were waiting for a moment to make a grand entrance, Mya walked in Edric-less. “Couldn’t find him.”

“Damn it. Maybe he is-”

A knock echoed through the house and everyone fell completely silent. Everyone looked at Gendry and he looked helplessly back.

“You get it; she hates you less,” Mya hissed.

“Me?” Gendry whispered back. “She hates me the most!”

“One of you brats get it!” Robert groaned loudly, looking at Mya. “You. Answer for the bitch.”

Mya did so without a word, slipping out of the kitchen.

Gendry turned to see the girl still standing and waiting. “You should go-”

“Why?” Robert interrupted, looking past Gendry at their guest. “What’s Cersei going to do besides bitch, moan, and scowl- just like she did when we met and when we married and even when we divorced? Bitch can never smile unless she is fucking her br-”

A cough signaled Mya had returned to the kitchen followed by a severe looking woman, blond hair piled on her head in what was probably an elegant design. She looked around the kitchen, sneered at the mess and Robert. She ignored all the children, which Gendry was thankful for.

“Make this quick,” she sighed, hand extended toward Renly.

Renly looked amused and ignored her. Robert just laughed. “If it were Stannis, we’d have a staring match on our hands.”

“ _Robert_ ,” Cersei hissed, “It’s Wednesday and-”

“I know damn well what day it is,” Robert growled back, pushing himself to his feet while nearly knocking over the table and dislodging the twin’s breakfast. Half leaning against Renly, Robert dug into his jacket pocket (that he probably had fallen asleep in) and pulled out a crumpled envelope. “Take it and be gone, witch.”

Cersei gingerly took the envelope in pinched fingers and tore it open. She pulled out a government issued check, made sure the amount was correct, before slipping it into her purse. Without another word, she turned on her heel and stalked out. Mya left her to herself, knowing Cersei could find her way out.

They all waited until the front door slammed behind Cersei before they all let out a collective sigh of relief. As far as Wednesdays went, this one had been easy and enjoyable compared to some others.

“Fucking bitch,” Robert grumbled, sinking down onto his chair. He reached across the table, grabbed a half-eaten waffle from one of the twins’ plates and started munching on it. “A fucking bloodhound bitch. Smells money the minute it enters this place.”

Renly didn’t say a word, just patted his brother’s back. He looked over at Mya. “Want me to drive the twins to school? It’s on my way.”

“Please,” she pleaded. “I have work and Gendry still has to deal with that,” she nodded to the girl who Gendry was still stunned to see sticking around. “You have Barra today?” Mya asked Bella in her best pleading tone.

Bella nodded. “I’m taking her down to the harbor. We’ll see if we can pick up some cash for the electricity and get it back on before the day is over.”

One by one, they slipped out of the kitchen. Renly led the twins out the back, Mya grabbed her coat and went to the front door, Bella took Barra and disappeared up the stairs, and Gendry found Robert passed out on the table with the half-eaten waffle forgotten.

Gendry turned to the girl and silently nodded for her to follow. He led her through the front door, grabbing a coat before shutting the door behind him. Together they stood in silence before Gendry simply sunk onto the front step, exhaustion washing over him after a hectic hour of daily bullshit. The girl sat beside him, legs crossed and looking at the glowing sun rising up into the sky.

“That was kind of ridiculous,” she finally said. “That happens every morning?” She looked over at him curiously.

“Yup,” Gendry said with a tired yawn. “Wednesdays are worse solely of _her_ additional presence, but everything else is pretty much par for the course.”

She nodded her head and leaned back against the front door. “Your brother still missing?”

Gendry had forgotten about Edric but at this point, if Mya couldn’t find him, there was no finding him. Edric normally turned back up. Gendry just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

“Sorry about everything,” he murmured to her, not meeting her eyes. “I can’t even remember your name.”

“Arya,” she offered with a crooked grin. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t have known yours if your family hadn’t screamed it a thousand times.”

Gendry gave a huff of a laugh. “Must not be your more pleasant morning after.”

The girl, _Arya_ , sniggered. “Honestly, it was better than the time Jon came over and woke me and my _partner_ up.”

“Jon’s your…”

“Brother,” Arya smirked. “Nearly killed the guy before tossing him out. Then he had the _audacity_ to ask me how to get rid of our other brother’s boyfriend. They all live in a flat and Jon can’t _stand_ Theon.”

"Sounds complicated," Gendry admitted.

"Like you have room to talk," Arya muttered back, but she was still grinning so Gendry figured they were still good.

"I'm surprised I didn't scare you off," Gendry finally said what was on his mind.

"It takes more than that to scare me," Arya countered. "Seriously, Robb's boyfriend's home life is shit in a whole different way, and we have our own issues with Jon's side of the family. Life is scary and complicated. You just got to go along for the ride."

Gendry was still in amazement. "I can't believe you are real."

"As your sister said, I'm a saint," she smirked. "One that you did unholy things to...Probably gotta pay for those sins."

Gendry hoped he was reading her tone right. "And how would I pay for those sins, oh holy one?"

Arya leaned a bit, closing some distance and making her intent slightly clearer. "I have a few ideas...I'm sure you can come up with some interesting ones too." She winked and that was all the clarifications he needed.

"I hope they are adequate reparations."

"Only way to find out is to try."

Gendry will say that her lips were just as soft as he wanted to remember them being last night.

Because Gendry’s life was a true and utter mess, the moment of quiet bliss did not last long. He will say that the loud honk of the car horn was a much better greeting that Mya’s yelling, but only by a small fraction.

Looking up Gendry was faced with his other uncle’s car that had pulled up in the driveway. He climbed up in his worn but professional grey suit and yellow tie as the doors to the backseat opened and two smaller figures came out.

“I believe this one is yours,” Stannis said, pushing Edric forward. “You can imagine my delight in finding him sleeping on my couch and being awoken by Selyse’s screaming.”

“I said sorry,” Edric murmured but walked forward. He turned around though to give both his cousin and his uncle a wide grin. “Thanks for letting me stay the night!”

Stannis nodded curtly and Shireen waved cheerfully. Knowing his cousin, Gendry was sure Shireen probably let Edric in for the night. Those two had always been close.

Stannis watched as Edric walked toward the back of the house before his eyes drifted to Gendry and Arya. He looked at Arya, cocked his head before saying, “Please tell me that one isn’t Robert’s too. We don't need you to be kissing your sister.”

Gendry bit back a hysterical laugh that was threatening to burst onto his face. “No, absolutely not.”

Stannis nodded, tension seeping away from his shoulders. “Good. Robert may have thousands of you little brats but at least we aren’t Lannisters.”

This time Gendry couldn’t stop the laugh that he choked on. Shireen even looked ready to burst at her father’s unexpected joke. Stannis Baratheon was not a man to make jokes, especially incest jokes at his brother’s ex-wife’s family. Then again, out of all the Baratheon’s, Stannis was the weirdest of the trio.

“Right,” Stannis fixed his suit and nodded for Shireen to get back into the car. “Tell Robert to stumble over to my house sometime. I might have a job that even _he_ can’t fuck up.”

With that, Stannis was back in the car and he drove off just as quickly as he arrived.

Gendry was still shaking with laughter and when he looked at Arya’s confused expression he just shook his head. “It’s a long story.”

Arya nodded in understanding. “Well, let me buy you breakfast sometime and you can tell me.”

Gendry blinked surprised, confused, but mostly just in disbelief. “ _Really_? That’s something you want?”

“Maybe,” Arya shrugged. “You’re not bad company-” she winked again “-and I could use another sane person in my life.”

“Me? Sane?” Gendry laughed.

Arya simply shrugged again. “I suppose only time will tell.” Reaching into her backpack, Arya pulled out a pen and grabbed Gendry’s arm, yanking it toward her. She rolled up the sleeve and scribbled her number onto his arm. “Call me sometime and we’ll have breakfast. My brother works at the best diner in town.”

“Jon or Robb?” Gendry asked, remembering the names mentioned.

“Neither,” Arya smirked. “Bran. I have four brothers, remember?”

Gendry vaguely did but before he could fully remember, her lips were on his again but only for a brief moment.

“Call me.”

Gendry watched her get up and walk off, waving goodbye as she crossed the street. Gendry was amazed, intrigued, and still wondering if this was all a dream.

“Oh, you are _so_ calling her,” Bella sighed from the window that she had propped open. “She’s a saint, Gendry. _A saint._ ”

“And she apparently fixed the toilet,” Edric added, sticking his head out as well. “Already a keeper in my book.”

Gendry just smiled fondly as he stood up. “Shut up.” But even as he said that he already knew he was going to call her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was way longer than I thought it would be but here you go. Let me know what you think!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
